Equipment
Weapons Weapon Effects by Size Light: A light weapon can be used in a grapple at a +2 to hit and +2 damage. One Handed: A one handed weapon (medium) can be used in a grapple at a -2 to hit and -4 damage Two Handed: A two handed weapon can only attack as a full round action, and cannot be used in a grapple, however all two handed weapons have their damage die increased 1 step such that weapons which normally strikes with a 1d8 hits with a 1d10, weapons that normally strike with 2d6 strike with 2d8 etc. Weapon Types Axes: Any time a roll threatens a critical the attack ignores damage reduction Bow: Short bows can still be used as a standard action but longbows require a full round action to use Crossbow: An untrained user only suffers a -2 penalty instead of -4. Additionally a loaded crossbow can always be fired as a standard action even if its size would normally require a full round action. Double: A person wielding a double weapon can make an untrained whirlwind attack at -4, instead of -6, and a trained whirlwind attack (if they possess the whirlwind feat) at +2 Guns: Guns resolve against AC like any other weapon attack instead of resolving on touch attacks. Additionally a loaded gun can always be fired as a standard action even if its size would normally require a full round action. Hammer/Mace/Flail: If the maximum result is rolled on a damage die, and the target is damaged by the attack, then the target suffers a -1 penalty on all d20 rolls until the end of the attackers next turn. A critical hit multiplies this penalty similarly to damage such that a X3 crit would give a -3 penalty. Swords: Swords can be used to make a lunge attack. In a lunge the sword wielder, in exchange for a -4 AC penalty until the start of their next turn, gains the "reach" ability increasing the weapons threatened radius by 5ft. The wielder using the lunge ability no longer threatens adjacent squares with the sword. Spears: Fighting defensively only suffers a -2 penalty instead of -4. If used in concert with the “combat expertise” feat or the full defense action the spear wielder gains +2 AC in addition to any other benefits. Bow, Crossbow, Gun Reduce the cost of guns to 1/2 the price listed in Ultimate Combat. The above table does to cover all possible weapons and is intended only as a guideline. For example since exotic weapons usually increase a damage die one step a pistol weapon can do 1d8 damage. Armor Armor as Damage Reduction The AC value of armor grants the wearer and equal amount of DR/Armour; natural armor also grants an equal amount of DR/Armour. DR/Armour stacks with any other existing DR and is functionally otherwise identical to DR/-. The DR/Armour is not inexhaustible though and can only negate damage per round equal to the AC bonus of the armor, this is called a pool. The pool is increased by the value of the class fortitude bonus. A characters class fortitude modifier is their fortitude modifier derived solely from levels in characters classes. For example a 2nd level Fighter would have a +3 class fortitude bonus while a 3rd level character with 2 rogue levels and 1 fighter level would still have a +2 class fortitude bonus. Thus level 1 fighter wearing a chain shirt would be able ignore 6 points of damage a round due to their armor. Instead of AC each character now has a defense score Defense = 10 + shield bonus + Dexterity modifier + Class Reflex modifier +other modifiers (including all enhancement bonuses, but not armor bonus or natural armor bonus) A characters Class reflex modifier is their reflex modifier derived solely from levels in characters classes. For example a 2nd level Rogue would have a +3 class reflex bonus while a 3rd level character with 2 rogue levels and 1 fighter level would still have a +3 class reflex bonus. Armour Check Penalties Penalty = AC bonus + armor tier. Light armour is tier 1, heavy armour is tier 3. Such that chain shirt armor has a check penalty of -5 while full plate has a penalty of -12. Arcane Spell Failure The armor check penalty of a suit of armor imposes an equal caster level penalty to any arcane spell casters. For example a 4 level wizard is wearing padded armor (check penalty -2) the wizard now casts spells for all purposes, save number of spells known, as if she was a level 2 wizard. If two, or more, classes grant a character the ability to ignore some amount of caster level penalty incurred by wearing armor the values are not additive and only the largest will apply. Bonuses from feats, magic items or circumstance do stack with class abilities however. Shields The armor values of shields as well as their check penalties have changed, consult the above table. A persons shield bonus now counts for wielder's defense. Materials Exotic : Mithral and Adamantine are incredibly rare such that in all but the grandest markets they cannot be found. The knowledge of how to smelt and forge Mithral is a secret guarded by the elves and dwarven smiths. Many outsiders have attempted to discover the secret methods, some even have claimed success but very few survived long after making such claims. Silver : Silver weapons now reduce the damage of each die by 1 such that a +1 flaming silver greatsword does 2d8+1d6(fire)+1-2 damage. (2d8 because of the increased damage die for being two handed) Alchemy Grenade Weapons : Alchemists fire, acid etc. can now have its damage improved according to the following chart. Item Scaling Effects : The DC of an item effect can be augmented by crafting better versions of the base product. As a general rule the DC can be increased by 1 and other numerical effects such as duration or damage increase by the base value for every 1.5 times the base cost added. For example a tanglefoot bag can have all of its reflex to avoid DC equal to 17, as well as all other DC's increased by 2 as well, by creating a 200 gp version of the bag. This upgrade applies to poisons as well as general use items.